Might Learn Something
by angellwings
Summary: Flirting? Is that what she had been doing? She didn't think so. Then again she had been proven to act with out being conscious of it. Flirting and not knowing had to be the worst. Well, aside from flirting and being shot down...


_My favorite Snickers moments in Season One (plus one hilarious bonus Nick moment):_

"_Keep that you might learn something."-Sara_

"_Stop flirting with me. Catherine when's the party?"-Nick_

_Season 1, episode 3_

"_Fine suit, and well just fine."-Sara_

"_That's harassment."-Nick_

"_Hey we have one locker room, and it's my job to be observant."-Sara_

_Season 1, episode 4_

"_Glad you could make it."-Sara_

_Nick and Sara share secret flirty smile._

_Season 1, episode 5_

"_For a lady's man you don't know much about bone structure."-Grissom_

"_Yeah, well, I know all I need to know."-Nick_

_Season 1, Episode 6_

* * *

Might Learn Something

by angellwings

"_Stop flirting with me. Catherine when's the party?"_

Flirting? Is that what she had been doing? She didn't think so. Then again she had been proven to act with out being conscious of it. Flirting and not knowing had to be the worst. Well, aside from flirting and being shot down which had happened to her more often than not. Maybe that was why she was flirting with Nick like she had been. Because he would flirt back.

Wait had she decided she was flirting with Nick? Apparently she had.

So, what did it mean?

And hadn't she described some one just like Nick to David earlier when he had attempted to hit on her?

"I, uh, I-I, I just want to say, well I really admire the gusto with which you approach your job." David had managed to stutter out.

"Are you hitting on me, David?" She asked as she tried to suppress an amused grin. He smiled shyly and made a noise somewhere between a sigh and light laugh. She chuckled awkwardly, didn't quite know how to handle the situation, "Let me give you some friendly advice. If you want to pull chicks you gotta get aggressive. You gotta drop the glasses, lose the coat, grow some scruff . . ."

After which David had looked semi-crushed so she thought she better soften the blow, "You do get a C for cute, though."

She thought back to her advice again, "aggressive", "drop the glasses", "lose the coat", "grow some scruff." Yep, that sounded like Nick to her. That left her wondering . . . did she have feelings for Nick? She couldn't, could she? She was supposed to have a crush on Grissom. Or that's what she had told herself.

She sighed as she approached the locker room. Things really weren't what they seemed were they?

Today had proved that to her. There was a funeral parlor that sold and resold the same coffin over and over. Why in the world would someone think that was a good idea? She had heard about Grissom's case, and Nick and Catherine's, and she by far had the least heartbreaking case. Nick and Catherine's had been two women who had killed their black mailer, and Grissom and Warrick's had been a guy that had killed his best friend while under the influence of a pretty powerful drug.

She supposed she had had it easy tonight. She wanted nothing more than to go home, and soak in a bath. Of course, no one was going to find out that she liked to soak in baths. She preferred to keep that to herself.

She shoved the locker room door open enthusiastically, and was met with the site of Nick shirtless. She'd seen it before. It wasn't a completely brand new site, but she'd never been confused about her feelings before.

"Sorry." She mumbled once she noticed that he had jumped at the sound of the door opening. She gave him a shy smile and headed to her locker that was two down from his.

"No worries." He said with the famous Stokes' grin as he slipped on a plain, white, T-shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sara." Nick said as he walked out of the locker room with a wave and a nod.

"Yeah, see ya." She called after him. She tilted her head to the side as she watched him go, and sighed. No matter what her feelings were she knew one thing for sure . . . that guy was gorgeous.

* * *

_Just a cute one-shot I've written to avoid class work. Read and Review! The dialogue was mostly taken directly from Season 1, Episode 5, by the way._

_angellwings_


End file.
